gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Миссии в GTA Liberty City Stories
Список всех миссий, основных и побочных, в Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Всего 71 миссия. Нет босса * Вступление: Приехать в Либерти-Сити и встретиться с Сальваторе Винченцо Чилли * Home Sweet Home: Отвезти Винченцо в его дом * Slacker: Отвезти дилера на работу * Dealing Revenge: Убить дилеров Синдакко * Snuff: Убить членов банды Синдакко * Smash and Grab: Спасти людей Винченцо * Hot Wheels: Украсть Banshee, заполненную наркотиками, и привезти её в утилизатор Джозеф Дэниел О'Тул * Bone Voyeur!: Получить деньги от проституток * Don in 60 Seconds: Привезти Сальваторе в его особняк * A Volatile Situation: Защитить казино Леоне от Синдакко * Blow up 'Dolls': Взорвать The Dolls House Ма Сиприани * Snappy Dresser: Сделать компромиссное фото Джованни Казы * Big Rumble in Little China: Убить одного из боссов Триад и группу бандитов * Grease Sucho: Выиграть в гонке и убить Дэна Сушо * Dead Meat: Убить Джованни Казу * No Son of Mine: Убить киллеров Семьи Леоне Сальваторе Леоне * The Offer: Встретиться с Джейн Хоппер * Ho Selecta!: Привезти 6 проституток к линии пикета * Frighteners: Напугать лидеров протеста * Rollercoaster Ride: Напугать Джейн Хоппер Мария Латоре * Shop 'til you Strop: Прокатить Марию по магазинам * Taken for a Ride: Спасти Марию от дилеров * Booby Prize: Победить в гонке * Biker Heat: Убить Вейна * Overdose of Trouble Категория:Миссии в GTA Liberty City Stories Категория:Миссии Категория:GTA Liberty City Stories Сальваторе Леоне * Contra-Banned Джозеф Дэниел О'Тул * Salvatore's Salvation * The Guns of Leone * Calm Before the Storm * The Made Man: Добраться до церемонии и сбросить труп JD в реку Винченцо Чилли * The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade: Вырваться из засады и убить Винченцо Сальваторе Леоне * Sindacco Sabotage * The Trouble With Triads * Driving Mr. Leone * A Walk in the Park * Making Toni Дональд Лав * The Morgue Party Candidate * Steering the Vote * Cam-Pain * Friggin' the Riggin' * Love & Bullets * Counterfeit Count Сальваторе Леоне * Caught in the Act * Search and Rescue * Taking the Peace * Shoot the Messenger Леон МакАффри * Sayonara Sindaccos * The Whole 9 Yardies * Crazy '69' * Night of the Livid Dreads: Помочь Ярди сохранить Ньюпорт * Munitions Dump Нед Бёрнер * L.C. Confidential * The Passion of the Heist * Karmageddon * False Idols Дональд Лав * Love on the Rocks Сальваторе Леоне * Rough Justice * Dead Reckoning * Shogun Showdown Дональд Лав * Panlantic Land Grab * Stop the Press * Morgue Party Resurrection Тошико Касен * More Deadly Than the Male: Защитить товар Фила * Cash Clash * A Date with Death: Посетить с Тошико оперу * Cash in Kazuki's Chips Эйт-Болл * No Money, Mo' Problems * Bringing the House Down Дональд Лав * Love on the Run Сальваторе Леоне * The Shoreside Redemption * The Sicilian Gambit Побочные миссии Портленд * Noodle Punk * Trash Dash (Портленд) * Scrapyard Challenge * RC Triad Take-Down * Thrashin' RC * 9mm Mayhem * Scooter Shooter * Bumps and Grinds * Wong Side of the Tracks * Car Salesman * Low Rider Rumble * Avenging Angels (Портленд) * Red Light Racing * SlashTV Стаунтон * Car-azy Car Give Away * Ragin' RC * Bike Salesman: Продажа мотоциклов * Trash Dash (Стаунтон) * Avenging Angels (Стаунтон) * Torrington TT * Deimos Dash * Go Go Faggio * Joe’s Pizza * Побочная миссия Karmageddon Шорсайд Вэйл * Chasin' RC * See the Sight Before Your Flight * AWOL Angel * Gangsta GP * Wi-Cheetah Run * Avenging Angels (Шорсайд Вэйл) * Trash Dash (Шорсайд Вэйл) Другое * Paramedic * Vigilante * Firefighter * Taxi Driver Категория:Миссии в GTA Liberty City Stories Категория:Миссии Категория:GTA Liberty City Stories